herofandomcom-20200223-history
Ash Ketchum/Gallery
Original Series ''Ash Catches a Pokémon'' PKMEP003 - Why Are You Following Us.png|Ash asking Misty why she's following him, Pikachu and Caterpie after he spots her stalking them ''Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon'' Ash, Misty and Brock (Attack of the Prehistoric Pokémon).jpg Ash and Team Rocket (Now when Aerodactyl is here.).jpg ''Holy Matrimony! Ash and Brock tell the bad news.jpg Our Heroes with Team Rocket (Holy Matrimony!).png ''The Battle of the Badge Ash wins the Earth Badge.jpeg ''It's Mr. Mime Time'' It's Mr. Mime Time.jpg ''A Friend In Deed'' PKMEP078 - Curious Ash.png|Ash asking for Ritchie's name ''The Chikorita Rescue'' Ash, Pikachu and Chikorita (The Chikorita Rescue).png ''Pokémon: Mewtwo Returns'' Ash and Mewtwo.jpg|Ash helps Mewtwo ''A Parent Trapped! Ash, Brock, Misty and Ritchie caged.jpg ''Espeon, Not Included ENI2131232.jpg ''Rage of Innocence'' Ash and Brock are Team Rocket's Prisoners.jpg ''Hocus Pokémon'' Ash Ketchum's comical yell.jpg|Ash Ketchum's comical yell upon being turned into a Pikachu ''Pokémon Heroes: Latios & Latias'' 800px-Latias as Bianca.png 800px-Ash and Latias.png 800px-Sight sharing.png ''Advanced Generation'' Series ''Taming of the Shroomish'' Our Heroes with Alex and Shroomish.jpg ''Take This House and Shuppet'' May grabs Brock.jpg ''Pokémon Ranger and the Temple of the Sea'' Ash & Pikachu Underwater.png Ash with Buizel (Movie 9).png ''Diamond & Pearl'' Series ''Mutiny in the Bounty! Ash and Jessie (Mutiny In The Bounty!).jpg Ash with Jessie and James (Mutiny in the Bounty!).png J's Drapion Caught Ash.jpg Ash and Pikachu are Going Down..png ''Sandshrew's Locker! Ash and Dawn with Mira.png Ash, Dawn, Brock, Mira, Pikachu and Sandshrew..png Our Heroes and Mira Under the Lake..jpg Our Heroes and Mira encounter the Gyarados..png ''The Rise of Darkrai'' PDVD 654.PNG ''Sleight of Sand! Our Heroes (Sleight of Sand!).png ''Enter Galactic! Ash and Dawn with Maylene (Enter Galactic!).png ''Staging A Heroes' Welcome! Ash and Buizel..jpg ''Up Close and Personable! Ash and Angie in Water.jpg ''Battling The Generation Gap! Ash & Pikachu Hawaiian-Style.png ''Giratina and the Sky Warrior PDVD 424.PNG ''Saving the World from Ruins! Ash and Riley in Trouble..jpg ''The Battle Finale of Legend! Our Heroes with Looker and Cynthia.png Ash, Dawn and Brock (The Battle Finale of Legend!).png ''The Treasure Is All Mine! Ash, Dawn, Pikachu and Piplup (The Treasure is All Mine!).png Ash and Brock with James..jpg Our Heroes (DP153).png Our Heroes and James (DP153).jpg Our Heroes (The Treasure Is All Mine!).png ''Best Wishes Series ''A Sandile Gusher of Change! PKMBWEP003 - Why Are You Following Us.png|Ash asking Iris why she's following him and Pikachu ''Pokémon the Movie: Black—Victini and Reshiram PDVD 269.PNG|Ash, Pikachu and Reshiram facing Zekrom ''Pokémon the Movie: White—Victini and Zekrom'' PDVD 117.PNG|Ash, Pikachu and Zekrom facing Reshiram ''Enter Elesa, Electrifying Gym Leader! Ash and Elesa.jpg Elesa Speaks with Ash.png ''Kyurem VS. The Sword of Justice PDVD 321.PNG ''Expedition to Onix Island! Ash under the water (Season 15).png Miscellaneous‏‎ Ash_and_Pikachu_in_Future_Episode.png|Ash and Pikachu in a Preview for the next episode Ash with all his pokemon.jpg A Photo of Ash, Mallow, Olivia and Their Pokemon Friends.jpg Pokemon Kalos Heroes at the beach.jpg ''XY Series ''Kalos, Where Dreams and Adventures Begin! Ash meets Clemont and Bonnie.png ''A Blustery Santalune Gym Battle! Ash and Helioptile.jpg SereSato-bag.jpg ''Battling on Thin Ice! Ash's Endearing Laugh.jpeg ''Giving Chase at the Rhyhorn Race! PKMXYEP007 - Ash Invites Serena.png|Ash inviting Serena to travel with him and his friends PKMXYEP007 - Ash Tells Serena That It Was Because of Her That He Succeeded.png|Ash telling Serena that it was thanks to her that he was able to win at the Santalune Gym PKMXYEP007 - Ash Stops Talking.png|Ash pauses for a second PKMXYEP007 - Curious Ash.png|Ash nervously telling Serena that it would be really great if she were to join PKMXYEP007 - Excited Ash.png|Ash excited after Serena accepted his invitation to join Serena's Directions.jpg Ash and his friends.jpg Ash and Serena 2.jpg Ash rescuing Serena.jpg Serena, Ash, and Pikachu.jpg Ash's Remember.jpg|Ash finally remembers Serena Ash's apologized.jpg|Ash apologizing to Serena for not remembering her since they met Ash and Clemont's break the forth wall.jpg Ash Ketchum.jpg Serena give gift to Ash.jpg Ash's Laughing with Pikachu.jpg ''An Appetite for Battle! Ash and Serena fixing.jpg Clemont's bummer with Ash and Serena.jpg Ash and Serena's worried.jpg ''A Pokévision of Things to Come! Serena's Brushing with Ash and Bonnie.jpg ''The Cave of Trials! Ash, Pikachu, and Serena.jpg ''Day Three Blockbusters! Ash are you ok?.jpg Serena and Ash 2.jpg Serena getting water for Ash.jpg Serena tending Ash's Foot.jpg Serena and Ash.jpg Ash and Friends Clapping.jpg Ash and friends exciting smile.jpg Ash and Kalos friends.jpg ''Under the Pledging Tree! Serena and Ash's 1st Date.jpg Serena and Ash's 1st Date (2).jpg ''A Relay in the Sky! Ash, Serena, and Noibat.png|Ash and Serena cheering up Noibat ''Lights! Camera! Pika! Serena's Giggle.jpeg ''Coming Apart at the Dreams! Ash, Alain and their Pokemons (XY133).png ''Till We Compete Again! Ash-and-serena-195324.jpg|Ash before receiving a kiss from Serena PKMXYZEP47 - Ash Suprised in Awe.gif|Ash surprised in awe after being kissed on the lips by Serena ''Sun and Moon Series ''Rocking Clawmark Hill! Ash and Rockruff.png ''So Long, Sophocles! Ash and Pikachu (SM026).jpg ''Pulling Out the Pokémon Base Pepper! Our Heroes in Pokébase Players.jpg Our Heroes (SM028).jpg ''Lulled to La-La Land! Our Heroes in Camp..jpg ''The Island Whisperer! Ash, Lana, Olivia and Popplio with Wailmer.png Ash and Olivia with Wailmer.png ''Mounting an Electrifying Charge! Sophocles Team is the Winner.png ''Alola, Kanto! Pokemon S&M.jpg|Ash with his friends from the original series ''Faba's Revenge! Our Heroes (SM050).jpg ''Real Life...Inquire Within! Ash, Kiawe, Pikachu and Poipole with Zipp.jpg ''Rise and Shine, Starship! Ash Ready for Fly.jpg ''Sours for the Sweet! Our Heroes (SM072).jpg ''Guiding an Awakening! Ash (SM077).png Ash and Lycanium Z.png SM085 Ultra Guardians' Mission is Completed (SM085).jpg SM089 Ultra Guardians with Naganadel.jpg SM090 Ash, Pikachu and Torracat (SM090).jpg Ash, Gladion, Solgaleo and Lunala.jpg ''I Choose You!'' 21d55c0fd49a42ffb272500780dbd633.jpg tumblr_p3sc1qGhuT1tr6wqbo1_1280.png Maxresdefault200.jpg Ash_Ketchum(MS020).png Ash Jump to the Water.jpg Category:Galleries